Sleeping With The Enemy
by Miss Nae Malfoy
Summary: Edward was always the gorgeous & utterly ruthless one. He's in line to take over his father's place at a million dollar company, and there's nothing stopping him from having everything he's ever wanted. What if the only thing missing is a faithful woman? In time, his true colors show and Bella realizes that she's been sleeping with the enemy the entire time. But is she too late?


**This is an edited piece, with minor character change & MAJOR plot change.**

**ATTENTION:**

**YOU CAN NOW FIND ME ON FACEBOOK UNDER: "Miss Nae Malfoy". I update statuses regarding stories, banners, and any problems/hold-ups I'm having with chapter updates. There will also be contests & polls held weekly. I will be posting the FIRST PAGE of every new chapter on Facebook ONE DAY before I post the chapter on .**

James Brown's voice boomed through the whole Banquet Hall, men gallantly holding their women to them. And from across the room, I saw Edward Cullen in his full height, far above six feet- altogether with his intimidating smile. Did he even see me? Sometimes it felt as though, on the rare occurrence that we were in the same city, he was able to just see right past through me. The body-clinging gown I wore was picked out by my mother and a friend of hers while on a lunch date and it did everything to accentuate every forming endowment I owned. He finally won the staring contest as I looked down and ran a shaky hand down the thigh of my black, silk dress. My feet (thankfully) gracefully walked past a crowd of fumbling girls and to the open bar. I had been offered a few glasses of wine and a flute of champagne earlier on in the night, so sitting at the bar at only sixteen wasn't so much of a problem here. With my hair pulled up and my strings of brunette locks out of my face (which now had a pile of make-up on, thanks to Alice), I looked a lot older than I actually was. My father had a fleeting feeling of doubt right before we walked out of the door; he had said i looked to old, my heels were too high, my dress was too revealing, my make-up was too much. I agreed with all of those things and with my eyes, begged him to tell me to march up the stairs and tone it down. But my mother being my mother bossed us right out the door and into the chilly air of autumn Seattle.

That brought us here to my father's work banquet; the Police taskforce held an annual ball for their hard-working officers, and more importantly, their infamous Chief of Police. Every year it was the same- my father never knew what to do with the attention he had during these types of social functions, but shook hands and smiled in pictures when he was meant to. He wasn't a bumbling fool like me, at least! Where had I gained my social awkwardness from? Obviously not from my mom, as she worked the speech podium and banner of justice in her media spreads, that she would surely fawn over in the newspaper the next morning, as though she were professionally trained for the spotlight. I never paid much attention to the cameramen and flashing bulbs; who would want to take pictures of the Chief's plain, boring daughter? The one, who _wasn't_ the top of her class, _wasn't_ the star athlete at her high school, _wasn't_ even a fashionable icon on a daily basis. But that kept me out of the papers, and it kept me below the media radar.

"Bella!" Alice's sweet voice sounded tired and groggy even to my own ears, which were nearly blown as the hoard of trumpets and Scottish bagpipes played at the arrival of more important people. "See you on Monday? Mom's not feeling too well," Alice shrugged, making her short hair bounce in every which way direction, "I told her that Prozac was not going to mix well with the martinis, but does she listen?" And she giggled, to which I only smiled. Jane Masen was a scary woman; she always had long nails and fried hair, she resembled a cougar constantly on the prowl, with her caring husband on the sidelines.

"Goodnight, Alice." I said sarcastically with a definitive roll of my brown eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow if my mom will let me go over. You know how she gets in church moods every once in a while." I shrugged, not really knowing how long we'd have to go without seeing one another again. Alice didn't believe in God and therefore hadn't attended a church service since she was just a kid, but I never was intrusive enough to ask why. We hugged goodnight, but in the embrace I felt her slip something in my hand. "What's this?" I inquired, bringing the paper to my face for a closer inspection.

She slapped the hand down dramatically and harshly whispered, "No, Bella. It's Jared's number. Call him." She was almost the normal height of a short person with her four inch heels. I bit my lip in contemplation but plainly Jared was a creep!

"Alice, he's a total weirdie! And way too handsy. Ewww, I can't do it." I forced it back into her hands.

"He's not that bad. Just a little odd, but who isn't? He personally asked me to give it to you. That takes some guts, Bella, and you know it.' Alice gave me a look. "Just give it a try. You never know." She winked and walked away when her parents beckoned for the third time. Jane and Samuel Masen were impatient, and super strict with Alice. I always wondered how Alice came out... so _normal_ with parental figures like that. The music coordinator seemed to be a fan of old tracks as the next song that came on was an Oldie that even my parents loved. Before Otis Redding's words could be shot out of the bass system, my parents got wrapped up in each other and gave one another that "we-are-definitely-doing-_it_-tonight" look that moms and dads share every other blue moon.

The bartender asked my want, and I only requested a Coke. My uncles down in Phoenix allowed me a sip or two of alcohol when I visited every summer, and every year I anticipated that it would taste better when I _got_ _older_, and every summer I would show up one year older- it still tasted like piss. Seattle missed me, I knew it. "Would you like to dance?" I swiftly turned around, the swivel power of the attached barstool aiding in my action. As soon as he came into vision, a bright red enveloped my face and my mind had a lapse of nothingness.

"Umm, yeah. Of course." I added lamely and gave him my hand to take. When he touched me, I suppressed jumping right out of my skin. Esme and Carlisle Cullen had loads of family pictures and Edward's trophies adorning many of the rooms of their big house. I was aware of Edward's existence long before I had actually ever seen face-to-face. Our first interaction had been at a block party thrown by the Cullen's community neighborhood two years prior. He was with this tall, beautiful girl when I met him, hence unapproachable. Well, we did bump into each other (_literarily_- I had my slushy all over my black cardigan) once by the Garlic Shish Kabob stand...when he said hi and smiled, I only blushed and muttered a "sorry". He offered to help clean me off, and even addressed me by my first name. That made me so nervous, just knowing that he knew me and recognized me...put that together with the fact that he was the hottest man on the planet! I was only fourteen, and he was senior in high school, with a super cool car and football jock status; it made him a beheld God in my book.

Now, I was a sophomore and he was just wrapping up his second year of college. Barely a four year age difference, really. I shook my head, that wouldn't matter, because there would be no _potentially _inappropriate relationship going on. Edward was, unfortunately to say, _way_ out of my league. Or at least that was what I initially thought but like most of the time, I thought wrong. In this case, _way_ wrong.


End file.
